Ouran's Tomboy
by sianfaythe
Summary: Haruhi's best friend gets caught up in the chaos known as the Host Club. What will happen when the guys meet their first ever tomboy? How will they help her, when she can't even see her own worth? This is her story.
1. Episode 1

I don't own OHSHC, the characters, or the plot. Just my OC Ayako Sakamoto. This is my first attempt at a FanFiction so please any tips or pointers are welcome just no flames please. Enjoy!

Walking through Ouran with my friend Haruhi was taxing, to say the least. She was trying to find a quiet place to study, but was having no luck. I was merely there, tagging along, to make sure she didn't get into any trouble. I was enrolled here as well, but I didn't stress like she did about studying.

"Hey Haruhi, I'm going to run to the restroom. I'll catch up with ya quickly." I stated bolting for the bathroom. Little did I know my leaving would cause a domino effect for my poor Haruhi.

As I was making my way back toward where I last saw Haruhi I heard a crashing sound and rushed toward Music Room 3. I entered the room as I heard this blonde guy stating Haruhi would be the Host Club's dog, to which Haruhi fell over.

I rushed to her side. "Haruhi, Haruhi, can you hear me?!"

When she came to I sighed in relief. The blonde guy commanded her to go to the store and get supplies for the club. They all ignored me thankfully. Not waiting for Haruhi to snap out of it completely I snatched the list from him, picked her up carefully, and left. On the way to the market I asked her what had happened in the less than ten minutes I was gone. As she explained the situation I became enraged. I knew she'd never ask me to loan her the money or even except it as gift. I then became consumed by my thoughts on how to help her. After all, she was like the little sister I never had and I did promise Ranka I'd take care of her.

As we made our entrance back into this ridiculous club I came to realize the guys thought Haruhi was a guy and that thought alone got me laughing internally. _If only they knew the truth. I wonder how long it'll take them. I should play along and see how it plays out._

I stayed in the background hoping to see what was so great about it, while keeping watch over Haruhi. Then a good looking guy with glasses came up to me. "Excuse me miss, can I help you?"

I smiled gently up at him. "I'm sorry, but no. I'm only here to watch over Haruhi on behalf of our father."

"Oh, I wasn't aware Haruhi had an older sibling. It wasn't in Haruhi's file."

I giggled at him. _So this is the infamous Kyoya Ootori._ "It wouldn't, I'm not really any relation. I've just been around the Fujioka family for so long they're my family, as much as I'm theirs. I'm the big, protective sister I guess you could say. I hope you don't mind my presence here. I promise not to get in the way."

"Sure, but I didn't get your name." Kyoya stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry that was rude of me. My name's Ayako Sakamoto."

Kyoya was taken aback by my claim. "I see, so you're the upcoming prodigy in athletics."

I blushed at that and looked away. "I wouldn't say that. I just inherited my dad's passion for sports. I wouldn't claim to be any sort of prodigy."

"So modest, but we'll have to continue this conversation later, I'm afraid duty calls." He took his leave and began talking to Haruhi.

As I watched over the proceedings of this club I realized some of the girls were staring at me. I knew that I wasn't dressed in anything fancy much like Haruhi. The only difference was that I wore washed-out blue jeans, a dark blue t-shirt with faded star imprints all over, and black boots. I knew Haruhi dressed for comfort and not to impress. It warmed my heart that she was like that.

After a few minutes I saw a younger looking boy hand Haruhi his bunny and I could see that he had figured it out. _Well that makes two boys down. Who's next? After all Kyoya knows after digging into Haruhi's file._

The blonde guy that annoyed me came back up and blew on Haruhi's neck…it made my blood boil. She handled herself well and I couldn't make myself known just yet. But I wanted to pummel the idiot blonde. I promised my mother before she died I'd keep my knowledge a secret unless absolutely necessary.

Then things got really crazy, the twins grabbed Haruhi and ran off with her before I knew what was going on. I heard her screams and wanted to make sure she wasn't getting molested or anything. I rushed back to where I heard her cries. I knew the twins had found out. I made sure to announce it was me as I went back into the changing room and helped her out with her tie.

She thanked me as I made my way out of the room. As I closed the curtain back I heard accusations, which were accusing me of things I'd never dream of. My face became red and not in embarrassment. "How dare you accuse me or Haruhi, of such things?! I'm his older sister!" I yelled playing along with their assumptions.

Kyoya spoke up then and told the hosts who I was and I saw the wheels turning. The blonde who I found out was Tamaki walked up to me and grabbed my hand. "I'm so sorry princess. But it's a real honor to meet a true princess that rose from nothing into glory."

I withdrew my hand. I smirked snidely at him which he didn't notice. "I'm no princess Tamaki. And I don't want to be. All I want is to do the things I love and look after the only people I have left that are like the family I don't have any more. I want to enjoy life, not be smothered by trivial things like power and wealth."

The small boy named Mitsukuni started bawling. "It'll be alright Aya-chan."

The twins then embraced me on both sides. "You're so brave." They cried.

Then they embraced each other swearing never to abandon the other like I was. I rolled my eyes at their antics. I was thankful the others weren't touching me though.

I looked at the twins. "I never said I was abandoned. My mother died when I was ten and my dad died just a couple years ago. Haruhi's dad took me in and was like another father to me. I help cook, clean, and pay the bills in exchange for a family."

Kyoya looked me over. "That seems a bit one-sided."

A gentle smile graced my face. The hosts all blushed different degrees of red at me, to which I ignored. "Yes, it is. I think I get the better end of the deal."

Haruhi came out at that moment ending our conversation. Tamaki decided to announce she'd be a host, after he got a good look at how she really looks, and if she could get a hundred requests the debt would be paid off.

The hosting continued as if nothing had happened. I sat close by Haruhi as she told the three girls of her mother. I remembered her fondly. She truly was an amazing woman who taught me how to cook and gave me a love of it. Haruhi could still cook better than me, but I could bake better than her. It was a good combination for us both though.

Tamaki called Haruhi over and the next thing I know he's spinning her around like crazy. Out of nowhere Takashi came to Haruhi's rescue after she hollered for help. I saw his reaction as soon as he picked her up and knew he'd figured it out, which only left the idiot blonde to find out.

I witnessed Haruhi running out of the clubroom rather quickly and wondered if I should go after her, but Tamaki said he'd go since he couldn't possibly let a princess do it. I rolled my eyes, but let him have his way.

When he was gone I was questioned by the twins. The one with the part on the left asked, "So how long have you known Haruhi?"

I glanced over my shoulder at him. His twin was leaning on his right shoulder. "Honestly, it feels like forever. But, I'd have to say roughly thirteen years."

The one with the right part spoke up, "Wow, that's amazing."

I laughed, "Not really, you see my parents were friends with Haruhi's parents and it started out horribly, but things got better once Haruhi grew up a bit."

When Haruhi got back I took her things into the back so I could dry them the best I could. I had a feeling it was the one girl Tamaki was hosting since she was the only one giving Haruhi the stink eye.

I was walking out from the back when I saw the hateful girl being hosted by Haruhi. And I knew what she had planned as I watched her eyes. I rushed over to Haruhi's aid, but it was too late. She fell over with the girl and landed in a compromising position to which the girl started causing a scene. The hosts surprised me when they came to her aid and kicked the girl out for her horrible behavior. Kyoya then gave Haruhi a spare outfit once things were cleared up even though things were made worse for her and her debt. I helped her to the changing room so nothing else would happen.

I went to grab a spare bag as I made my way back I realized Tamaki had just walked in on Haruhi changing, thank god he only saw her in her tank top. I wanted to bash his skull in, but Kyoya told me things would be ok. As I watched Haruhi talk with the hosts I could see Tamaki blushing madly at her. _Oh would you look at that…Tamaki likes her._

As she made a joke I walked over to her side to grab her wet clothes and placed them into the bag I had grabbed. "Come on Haruhi, we need to get you home or else Ranka will have my head. Besides it's my turn to cook for us tonight."

I waved to the guys over my shoulder. "We'll see you guys later." We both left wondering how our year would turn out now.


	2. Episode 2

I told Haruhi that I wouldn't be able to go with her to the club today, but I'd be there to pick her up right after and then we could go home. I had to meet with the chairman and discuss my schooling and sports scholarship.

Walking into the dimmed clubroom I overheard Tamaki ranting about Haruhi and how she could be so popular with the ladies when she was one. Then things got worse when Tamaki pulled out a photo of her with long hair and things really heated up. I stayed in the background like usual awaiting my moment. Then one of the twins asked if she'd had any formal dance experience. I made my appearance then, telling Haruhi everything would be ok.

As I walked Haruhi home we discussed how she'd practice dancing. It was quite amusing, but I didn't let her know that. I was just glad they hadn't asked me to help her since our heights would be off since I was 5'6" and she was 5'1". Plus, I couldn't dance very well. At least, I had never tried to dance.

Over the next few days, Haruhi practiced with this sweet girl while I watched her. She was getting better, but she lacked confidence. Kyoya often kept me company during my visits. Today was a bit different though. The twins decided to keep me company instead.

I learned to tell them apart quickly since both were very different even though I didn't let on I knew the difference. Hikaru spoke first like usual. "Are you going to come to the party Ayako-sempai?"

I laughed him off nervously. "M-me, go to the dance? Haha, I uh…can't. That is to say, I've never really tried to dance. Besides I'm an athlete, a major tomboy. I don't own anything fancy since I've never needed them."

They both looked at me shocked. I then realized the other hosts were listening in. I panicked. "Uh, it's not a big deal or anything, really I'm fine. Thank you for asking me though, I'm touched."

Kaoru then asked. "Do you want us to teach you?"

"But Kaoru what about me?" Hikaru asked playing up their act.

Instead of finding it attractive I thought it was funny and cute. "Aww you two are so cute. I couldn't possibly come between such a bond. Besides, you all need to focus on Haruhi. Well, it's time for me to head on out."

I glanced over to Haruhi. "Hey Haruhi, I'm going on ahead meet ya at the gates."

She nodded and knowing she'd heard me, I grabbed my bags and walked out. I had no idea that by me opening up to the twins, with the others listening in, that my world would soon change much like Haruhi's.

The night of the dance I was over at Haruhi's helping her get ready. We made it to the school with plenty of time to spare. Unfortunately for me it was planned this way. "Uh Haruhi…where's everyone? I thought the guys would have been here already."

Haruhi was never good at lying to me, so she didn't even try. "Well, you see…the guys want you to dance…"

Before she could say anything else the twins grabbed me and flung me into the back room where they threw me into a chair and started on my hair and makeup. My hair was nothing special it was an auburn color and fell to the middle of my back mostly straight with just a hint of a wave. I wondered what they were going to do with it. Then my thoughts wandered to the makeup. My eyes were the only thing I thought stood out about me. They were a pale magenta with a darker ring of magenta around the edges.

When they were done I wasn't allowed to look in the mirror. Instead they rushed me into a dressing room and threw a dress to me. I sighed, but complied with their wishes. When I put the dress on I was thankful it wasn't poofy or anything. Instead they went with a simple silver dress that reached a little above the knee. It had thin spaghetti straps and a shimmery shawl to go over my arms. The heels they provided weren't too high, thankfully, more like half-inch heels.

"Don't laugh guys. I don't even know what I look like." I said pulling back the curtain.

I was met with silence. I didn't dare look at any of them as I was afraid of their expressions. Thankfully Haruhi came to my aid. "Wow Ayako…you look amazing."

I blushed at the compliment. "Y-you don't have to lie to me Haruhi. I know I look ridiculous."

The twins became enraged. I still hadn't opened my eyes, but I could feel their hands on my shoulders pushing me somewhere. Then Kyoya spoke up, "Be easy on her guys. I have a feeling she's not used to this sort of thing."

I scoffed. "Of course I'm not. I've always been one of the guys. No guy ever looked twice at me and now you expect me to believe I'm even remotely pretty! You have to be crazy!"

Mitsukuni softly whispered, "Trust us Aya-chan. We wouldn't lie to you or make you look bad."

His softly spoken plea got to me. I conceded, "Fine, give me a mirror then."

The twins laughed. "We've got one better. Open your eyes." They said in unison.

Doing as instructed I slowly opened my eyes to see a full length mirror in front of me. I was shocked to say the least. _Is, is that me? It can't be._ I walked over to the mirror and gently ran my fingers over the image. "Is-is that me?"

Haruhi walked over nodding. "I always knew you were pretty Ayako, but now you're beautiful."

Blushing I looked down at my feet. "Haruhi…" I whined.

Tamaki barged in then. "Men, come on! The girls are starting to arrive where's…"

Before he finished Kyoya interrupted. "We were just finishing things here Tamaki."

He looked over at me, but I had no idea since my eyes were trained on the floor. I felt myself being lifted into the air and being swung around by Tamaki. "You're so cute!"

I was starting to understand how Haruhi felt. "T-Ta-Takashi…help…me." I begged not knowing why I had called for him.

Before I knew it I was in the strong arms of Takashi. I finally looked up to thank my savior, but stopped. I realized then how close I was to him and stuttered out, "T-thank y-you."

"You're welcome." He gently placed me on my feet.

Looking around I saw the other hosts were blushing when they looked at me. Was I that different? Finally Haruhi broke the awkwardness by walking up to me and taking my hand, we all went out to enjoy the party then.

The hosts danced the night away with their guests. I stayed back like usual and tried to hide. I had the misfortune of running into the other males at the party and each one asked me to dance. I tried to deny many of them, but they wouldn't hear of it. Eventually I conceded but blushed when I realized my mistake.

"U-umm, I don't…know how…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

The guy who had brought me out onto the dance floor laughed hard at me. "What…you mean to say you can't dance or you don't know how?"

I knew he wasn't being funny, especially given his tone. He was being mean towards me. I went from being my shy, timid self to my outgoing side in the blink of an eye. "I don't find it very funny!"

I hadn't realized I had grabbed a few others attention. I continued on, "Just because I've never danced before gives you no right to laugh at me or judge me! What kind of gentleman are you?!"

I felt a hand grab mine. Looking over I saw Mitsukuni holding it tightly in his. Takashi was hovering behind me. "Guys, it's ok. I have it under control."

Mitsukuni spoke up and not so gently. "I don't think you should be here. I don't like people who are mean to my friends."

I blushed as I couldn't believe they could consider me a friend. Especially knowing that we hadn't known each other that long and they were really only friends with Haruhi.

Takashi had grunted his reply signifying his response matched Mitsukuni's. The guy left with scared eyes and not so much as another word was said. Everyone went back to dancing like nothing had happened. I looked up at Takashi. "Thank you Takashi."

I gripped Mitsukuni's hand a bit tighter as I glanced down at him. "Thank you too Mitsukuni."

Mitsukuni beamed up at me. "No problem Aya-chan! Takashi was worried about you so we came to help."

I blushed madly at that. "Thank you…not many have ever done anything like that for me before."

"Hey Aya-chan, can I ask you something?" Mitsukuni asked.

"Sure."

"Why do you call us by our names? You can just call me Honey and call Takashi Mori."

His question was simple and easily answered. "Well, to be honest I don't like using nicknames very often. But I'm sorry if I offended you or Takashi. If either of you want I'll start using your nicknames."

"Call me Honey!" Honey exclaimed excitedly.

"Ok, and for you?" I asked looking up at Takashi.

His silence got to me and I looked away first. "It's ok; you don't have to answer me. I'm just going to go ahead and leave now, so I don't cause any more trouble. I'll just come back to pick up Haruhi. Oh and tell the twins they really know what they're doing, ok?" I spoke to Honey.

He nodded his head and climbed up Takashi. As I was walking out, I felt someone grab my arm forcefully and I looked up to see the guy from earlier.

"You think you can embarrass me in front of everyone and get away with it?! Just because you sleep around with the Host Club doesn't mean anything!"

I had had enough of this guy. Without a second thought I decked him square in the jaw. "Now you listen to me! I don't sleep around! I'm nothing to the hosts or the Host Club! The only reason they're nice to me is because I'm a part of Haruhi's family!"

I knew I was drawing a crowd, but I couldn't help it when I lost my temper. "Do you really think anyone's going to be interested in a girl like me?! I'm an athlete, a tomboy! I'm never going to even compare to any of the people that go to school here, but I try and that counts for something!" I didn't voice that I'd never be able to be out from Haruhi's shadow because that was something I'd rather her never find out about.

Before I could go on Kyoya intervened. "I think you've overstayed your welcome."

The guy then made a move I'll never forget. He went to hit me. I was going to move, but I saw someone get in the way and brought the guy down hard. It was none other than Takashi.

Tamaki spoke up. "A true gentleman never strikes a lady or acts in such a manner. You will leave now."

I was shuffled away from the scene by Haruhi, who left me alone by an empty table. I was so enrapt with my thoughts I didn't notice when someone sat down next to me. When I finally snapped out of it I realized it was Takashi who was sitting next to me while Honey was eating cake. "Thank you for protecting me Mori." I decided to try out his nickname for a change.

"Takashi." I heard his deep voice state.

"Excuse me?" I asked making sure I wasn't hearing things.

"Call me Takashi."

"Bu-but I thought only Honey could call you…"

"Normally." He said interrupting me.

I blushed at him. "Well then, thank you Takashi."

He blushed only slightly then Honey ran up and jumped onto his shoulder. "Takashi was saying that you should come and dance Aya-chan."

I hid my face in my hands trying to block out that thought. "I-I can't Honey, I told everyone I can't dance. That and after what just happened…I really shouldn't."

Without skipping a beat Takashi stood up, grabbed my hand, and led me out on the dance floor. He did most of the work and I was trying hard not to mess up. With him I seemed to glide easily enough. "Oh wow…thank you again Takashi. This is amazing." I awed.

His blush and grunt in reply made my stomach flutter. Then without any warning he was gone. Looking around the other hosts were gone too. _Oh, so then that means they must have something planned._

A few minutes later they came back and announced the winner and that Haruhi was to give the kiss instead of Tamaki. The real shocker was when Tamaki inadvertently pushed Haruhi into the girl's lips instead of her cheek. I knew that if Ranka found out he'd be furious. Thankfully, Haruhi didn't seem too upset about giving her first kiss to a girl. The night ended on a good note at least and we left for home.


	3. Episode 3

As I made my way to the hosts I was admiring the cherry blossoms. I hated pink, but they were breathtakingly beautiful regardless. I came upon the group and overheard something about physical exams.

Haruhi was very blasé about it and the fact her secret would be found out shortly. As they all went to change I waited out in the clubroom for their return. As if the boys hadn't noticed I overheard their whole conversation on Haruhi's secret being found out.

Then the subject of the discussion walked in and Tamaki asked her to remain their secret princess. She agreed, but then stated that there was really nothing anyone could do to keep her secret from being found out and was very nonchalant about the whole thing. The boys were all freaking out over her reaction. Then Takashi recalled the game changer. "Fancy tuna." He recalled.

She tried to brush it off, but I knew everyone else knew better. It made me smile knowing she'd give into the fancy food. I walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "It's ok Haruhi. We all love you for who you are. And you're not a glutton of any sort. Besides we don't know when you'll get the chance to experience fancy foods. But I expect you to tell me how it is ok?"

The guys tuned into my statement. And Honey bounced up to me. "Aya-chan, you mean you never had fancy tuna either?"

I smiled down at him. Kneeling down to be eye level with him I explained. "That's right Honey. You see Haruhi and I are what you all call commoners. Even though we don't have fancy things like tuna we have many things that make up for it. Besides, it doesn't bother me not having fancy things. I'm more comfortable where I'm at."

Hikaru walked over to me with Kaoru not far behind him. "You mean to say you don't want to try anything fancy or expensive?"

"That sounds pretty boring." Kaoru stated.

I laughed, stood up, and could tell Haruhi was getting agitated by her posture. "To some it would be. But I have things that interest me that keep me happy."

Haruhi smiled when I glanced at her. She knew my secret love and knew better than to say anything. "But we have to get going otherwise I'm going to be late. Bye guys, see you all tomorrow."

The next morning was weird to say the least. The guys were weirder than usual and the girls were all screaming nut jobs. I wasn't worried about myself knowing that I should be physically healthy with all the sports I did. I finally found Haruhi among the crowd.

As I made my way to her she was rushed behind a curtain by Takashi and Honey. "Uh guys, was that really necessary?"

"No, but you'll just have to wait and see what happens." Kyoya announced walking up to me.

As I waited I realized the girls were all waiting for Haruhi to emerge shirtless. _Oh great, what are you going to do Haruhi?_ Just as the thought entered my mind it left just as quickly when Tamaki emerged posing as Haruhi. The twins laughed hysterically and got their revenge while Kyoya got his.

Haruhi was outraged that Tamaki was that clueless and made her fall with him. Then Kyoya took her to a special clinic room where the doctor was sworn to secrecy. Apparently I was to go with her by request of Kyoya.

"Um Kyoya, you know you didn't have to set me up with the same doctor. All the students know I'm a girl." I whispered.

He smiled gently at me. For some reason he was always different with me. "I know, but I think Haruhi would feel better with you there. Besides we can't have another fiasco like at the dance happening with all the boys around."

I tilted my head with a gentle smile. "You know what Kyoya, you're an amazing guy. Thank you for watching out for us."

Turning away I ran toward Haruhi and didn't notice Kyoya blushing while pushing up his glasses. Haruhi and I made our way quickly to our room to be examined. Haruhi wanted me to go first, but I suggested we do this together. She agreed and we went behind the curtain together. Since I had fewer layers than her I had already removed my shirt and was in my bra about to walk out and Haruhi was in her tank top when a guy came behind the curtain.

He finally noticed us and put his hands over our mouths. He tried to explain himself but Tamaki came in then and kicked the guy away from us.

"One, good looks that attract the public eye." The twins said in perfect sync with one another from behind Haruhi and me.

"Two, more wealth than you can imagine." Kyoya stated rather darkly.

"Three, chivalry that will never be able to overlook…" Takashi said. Taking his blazer off and wrapping it around my shoulders.

"The horrible hideousness of this world." Honey said seriously.

Tamaki walked up beside Haruhi and placed his shirt over her. "That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club." He declared.

Together they exclaimed, "We're here, so watch out."

_What in the world was that all about? Was that really necessary?_

The doctor then began to beg for them to spare him. He then proceeded to tell his story and how he wound up here. Tamaki felt bad for him and asked Kyoya for help. The guy left easily enough to find his daughter.

I can't say that it didn't touch me. I then blanched realizing whose blazer I had around me hiding my chest from the guys. Haruhi spoke up, asking the guys to leave.

Once she had a yelling fit causing the guys to finally leave, we took our exam. It didn't take us long thankfully. When we got fully dressed we headed back outside to see the guys waiting for us. Haruhi gave Tamaki back his shirt and I gave Takashi back his blazer.

"Uh, thanks, Takashi." I whispered trying to hide my growing blush.

"Ah." He stated grabbing his blazer from me and putting it back on.

I turned to leave the school without another word and waited for Haruhi outside. _I wonder what he wears. That blazer smelled amazing. Wait! Ah! Don't think like that Ayako! You can't fall for any of these guys. You come from a totally different world. It's not like any of them would be interested in someone like you. You're a commoner, an athlete, and worst of all is you're not pretty in their world._

My depressing thoughts were interrupted by Honey glomping onto my back. "Aya-chan, why did you leave so quickly?"

I stumbled, but quickly regained my balance. "I, uh, well to be honest I was embarrassed. No one's ever came to my aid except Haruhi. So when you all came in I was shocked. That and the predicament we were in didn't help things. Then there's Takashi's blazer, which got me thinking about things I haven't thought about in a long time."

"Oh, like what?" Honey questioned innocently.

I smiled gently at him over my shoulder. "Well, that it'd be nice to have a guy protect me in cases like that. His blazer made me realize I've never really had any kind of relationship like that. I always had to be the strong one and watch out for myself. Then I had to watch over Haruhi, but oddly enough I never minded being the protector. Then there's the fact because I've always been athletic and a tomboy that the guys don't ever see me in a romantic light."

I paused to look up at the clear sky with cherry blossoms flowing in the breeze. "I know this is going to sound odd, but I don't think a guy will ever be in my future." I smiled wanly at Honey.

He started tearing up. "Aya-chan…"

"No tears Honey. I've accepted that I'm much too much of a tomboy and an athlete to ever appeal to any guy. I mean what guy wants that?"

Haruhi made her presence known by running toward me hollering for me. "Well we have to get going otherwise I'm going to be late for practice. See ya later Honey."

Honey sat there then addressed Takashi who had remained further back on behalf of Honey wanting to talk. "We need to help her Takashi. She doesn't see herself as worthy enough for any guy."

"Yea." Was all Takashi said. _Mitsukuni's right, we need to help her._


	4. Episode 4

"No woman alive could resist a guy near tears." One of the twins stated as I walked into the host club. I smiled at that. While it was true seeing a guy cry was something to behold in itself I doubt every girl would fall to it.

Then Kaoru gave Haruhi a small box with a sweet treat inside. Knowing she didn't normally eat sweets I had a feeling I knew where it was going to go. I just made it to her side when Hikaru gave me the same box with a different colored sweet inside. The difference between Haruhi and me was simple; I enjoyed sweets more than her. But we would both give ours as a memorial offering to our past loved ones. Hers would be to her mother while mine would be to my parents.

I didn't say anything while Haruhi explained to the girls about her mother. The girls swooned at her. I smiled gently not wanting to interrupt anything. Unfortunately Tamaki had a knack for interrupting.

While he was going on about how his tears were real Honey walked over to me and asked, "So, what about you Aya-chan? Do you like sweets?"

I bent down to his level and spoke softly. "I enjoy sweets, but only when I know they're homemade. You see, when things are made from scratch I feel that you put a little bit of yourself into what you make so it tastes better. But I think I'll follow Haruhi's example. It's been a little too long since I gave my parents a memorial offering."

Honey blushed at my sincerity. "Wow Aya-chan, that's amazing."

"It's nothing like that Honey."

Then we came to realize there was a person standing around the corner watching us all. The girl seemed shy and timid enough. _Hmm, I wonder what this girl's doing. Oh well, it's none of my concern as long as she doesn't hurt Haruhi._

Next thing I know she's yelling at Tamaki. I had to cover my ears from her shrill voice. Covering my ears firmly helped but I had no clue what she was saying. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long. Takashi came over and gently grabbed my hands and brought them away from my ears when she stopped her rant. I had to fight back the blush that threatened to come every time he was near me.

We all sat down as she explained things. I was still a bit confused, but went with the flow. Shortly, we all realized that she had deluded herself into thinking Kyoya was her dream guy based off of a dating simulation game. I had to admit it was rather farfetched, but anything was possible with the Host Club.

I was brought out of my own thoughts when I heard she was going to be the manager of the Host Club from now on. It worried me a bit because of Haruhi and her secret. Granted I had enough money saved up to cut her debt by half so it wouldn't be that bad, but again Haruhi wouldn't let me help. Finally the craziness ended for the day and Haruhi and I left for home so we could pay our respects to her mother and my parents.

The next day was even crazier though. I sat off to the side since I wasn't a technical part of the club and overheard Tamaki stating that Renge could help bring out Haruhi's femininity. That comment alone hurt me in more ways than one. I tried to hide it quickly, but I had a distinct feeling Kyoya, Haruhi, Honey, and Takashi had all seen my hurt expression.

I knew that I wasn't very feminine, but for him to say that she had no friends besides the 'shady twins' hurt me even worse. _I guess I should just leave and not come back unless I'm dropping off Haruhi or picking her up._

Renge then entered the clubroom and announced that she'd baked cookies. I didn't look up from my lap though hoping no one would come near me while I was in my depressed state. I needed something to take my mind off of things and quick. I was still debating on whether I should leave or not.

"She wasn't kidding, these cookies really are burnt." Honey stated gnawing on one.

"Don't eat that Mitsukuni it's bad for you." Takashi stated.

Renge then turned evil like Medusa and chased Honey and Takashi around the room. The whole time I heard Honey crying, "She's scaring me!"

I knew Takashi had things covered with protecting Mitsukuni so I went over to Haruhi trying to pull myself together. I reached for a cookie at the same time Haruhi did.

We both took a bite of our cookie. "They're not that bad at all. They've got a good flavor to them." Haruhi stated taking another bite.

I smiled at her. "Yea, she just needed to take them out a few minutes earlier and they'd be perfect."

Next thing I know Hikaru and Kaoru are with us. Hikaru was with Haruhi and Kaoru with me. "May I try?" Hikaru asked her. The cookie was still held between her teeth as he took a bite of her cookie.

I was already done with mine as I smiled at his antics. I knew he was trying to get under Tamaki's skin. But there was another reason behind his motives. I wasn't sure if even he was aware of it or not.

"Uh-oh Ayako you have crumbs on your face." Kaoru said to me. I then felt his tongue on my cheek licking the crumbs off.

My entire face flushed. I then calmed down and rubbed off his saliva. Haruhi took the reins then. I was thankful since I didn't trust my voice at that moment. Tamaki made things worse, but Haruhi like always took care of it easily enough.

I walked away from the craziness and sat down on a couch. Takashi then sat down next to me. I knew he wouldn't say anything but being this close put me on edge. _What's he thinking?_

_Why am I so protective of Ayako? Kaoru's harmless and was just playing around. So why did seeing that bother me?_ Takashi thought while watching Ayako out of the corner of his eye.

As I was trying to tune out everyone I happened to glance over in Renge's direction. Then she was on another one of her rants after Honey asked her if she'd like a glass of milk. Something about them all being lukewarm, except for Kyoya. She then turned to me. "Who are you anyway? You're not a member of this club and yet you're here just as much as them."

I laughed at her. "Please, don't point at anyone. It's very rude and not very becoming of such a young lady."

The hosts stared at me in wonder. I pushed on, "I'm no one worth knowing, but if you want to know then my name's Ayako Sakamoto, third year here at Ouran. I'm the big sister figure to Haruhi and have been asked to watch over him on behalf of his father." I made sure to call her a him whenever we were at school.

_Of course you're worth knowing!_ All the hosts thought.

Renge then gushed about how mature I was being and how tender I was. _How can you make that assumption by me stating simple facts?_ "Um, ok."

She then continued her spiel at the guys. I laughed softly into my hand to help muffle the sound. I didn't realize that my action had caused the one sitting beside me to blush softly and glance my way.

After her stating their new roles she turned to me and asked me something I never thought I'd hear. "Ayako-sempai, you need to be a part of the club. They need a female touch other than my own."

"Uh…" I blushed at her suggestion. "I-I don't know about that."

Honey bounced up to me. "Please Aya-chan? You're here already because of Haruhi. Will you at least try?" Honey begged with puppy eyes.

I sighed I didn't feel comfortable with this, so I decided to ask Renge a question before I answered. "Renge, what exactly would my role be before I agree or disagree?"

She smiled at me from Kyoya's side. "Oh that's easy. You, much like Kyoya just be yourself."

I looked at Honey and picked him up easily. I smiled at him and sighed out, "I guess I can try."

Honey hugged me tightly around my neck. As I looked over his shoulder at the other hosts they were all smiling at me except for Tamaki who was already practicing his poses. As I looked over to Takashi his smile was different from the others, it reached his eyes which were warmer than usual.

I turned my attention back to Renge quickly to avoid looking at Takashi again as she explained our roles. Next thing I knew we were filming a movie about the hosts and their new personas.

It started out with the twins being basketball stars. Renge narrated a few lines then it switched over to view Tamaki in the rain. Again she narrated after his lines much like the previous scene.

While they were still filming in the rain it moved to Haruhi running away from Honey and Takashi. Honey being the bully as Takashi was his friend trying to help him. It was time for my part. But before I could run in Honey started crying and the scene stopped. Renge yelled at him as Honey kept apologizing.

I knew what I had to do. I gently grabbed Renge's shoulder and smiled at her. She stopped her rant as I walked over to Honey. "Honey, look at me."

He looked at me with tears in his eyes and running down his face. Gently wiping away his tears I spoke softly, "Honey, calm down, it's ok. Try not to think of it as you're being mean to Haruhi, think of it as you're trying to protect someone special from someone who's trying to hurt them. That way you can get this scene done with. I promise if you can pull this off I'll bake you a cake personally. Any cake you want ok?"

He jumped into my arms still crying. "I-I'll try, Aya-chan." He whimpered.

"Shh it's ok." I pulled back from him and began wiping his eyes again. "There, all better. Now, let's try that again."

He smiled and bound over to Takashi who held a gentle smile. I glanced over my shoulder at Renge. "Ready to try again?"

She shook herself and smiled broadly at me. "That…was…AMAZING! Tell me you got that?"

The cameraman nodded saying he did and she was positively glowing. I couldn't help but wonder why. It was normal for me to comfort those that were hurt or upset.

We all got back into position quickly and started the scene again. As the rain poured I heard Honey's final line. I then ran onto the scene and stopped in front of Haruhi's sitting form. "Stop this! I know you're the school bully, but nothing good will come of this."

Honey chuckled darkly. "Why should I listen to you, girl? Or should I call you that seeing as you're on every team at school. You're just another jock!"

I smiled gently letting the rain soak me. I walked slowly toward him with my arms outstretched. "Because, I know you don't really want to do this. You want people to see you as more than a cute face, but you're not this dark person. Please, don't hurt my brother. I want to help you."

"Help me! Help me! I don't need help!" Honey yelled.

I embraced him while I fell to my knees. "You must stop this Mitsukuni! I don't want to see you lose yourself."

That ended the scene and I felt Honey trying to hold back his tears. I didn't release him. "Honey…go ahead and let it out."

He bawled his eyes out. I held him close as I stood up easily carrying him back. Takashi held out a towel and I gave Honey to him. I smiled gently at Honey and pushed aside his bangs. "I'm glad you're not that person Honey. I like you just the way you are." I kissed his head and went over to talk to Renge.

I noted that Honey and Takashi were having a discussion, but knew not to ask what it was about. I began drying my hair with the towel Takashi gave me.

"Takashi, did you see how Aya-chan acted? She's so nice, even when she's not acting." Honey beamed.

Takashi stared after Ayako's retreating form. _She's the only one besides myself that can get through to Mitsukuni when he's upset. She's truly something else._

Renge called Haruhi and I over. She brought us over to two rough looking guys and immediately I didn't like where this was going. I rushed over quickly as I saw Renge tugging and pulling on the guys. Then one of them lost his temper and he shoved Renge. Haruhi jumped in to protect her from hitting anything to hard. I made it just in time to catch her as she caught Renge. The impact was made harder considering I caught two people, but at least I kept my word about protecting Haruhi. As the equipment started to fall over I shielded them from the impact again.

I gently released Haruhi who released Renge in turn. I stepped in front of the two as Haruhi talked to Renge. Then Tamaki came around the corner from hearing the ruckus and saw Haruhi in tears. I was still standing in front of the girls. I made sure no one knew I was injured. I needed to protect them until the guys showed up.

Tamaki rushed in demanding answers of the guys. Haruhi interrupted him, in which Tamaki rushed over to her forgetting the guys who decided to run off. I then walked over to an empty place and slid down to sit for a bit and not hurt myself further.

Shortly after sitting, I felt myself being lifted into a pair of arms. Looking up I realized who had me in their arms. Honey was bouncing all around. "Aya-chan, are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened?" Honey frantically asked.

I glanced down at him with a small smile. "I'm fine, just a little bit sore."

Takashi spoke up. "You sprained your ankle and wrist."

I blushed up at Takashi. "Uh, Takashi…please, don't tell the others. I don't want to worry them. And how did you know that?"

He shrugged but refused to put me down. I huffed in annoyance and I caught a small glimpse of a smirk playing on Takashi's lips.

I heard a smash that broke the trance he had over me. I looked over to see Kyoya had smashed the camera lens. As I turned in Takashi's arms I saw Renge fall to her knees in tears. I tried to get out of Takashi's arms and go help her. It was in my nature to help, but Takashi refused to release me still. Thankfully Haruhi went and talked to Renge.

The next few days were odd for me. Takashi made sure I was taken care of while Honey asked me how I was doing. The girls were all talking about the film and discussing what parts they liked the best. The oddest thing of all was during and after classes, girls were coming up to me and stating they loved my part too. It was weird that they had openly accepted me and didn't mind me being so close to the hosts.

The club then found out about Kyoya selling the film, but cutting out the scene with the violence. Then Renge showed up much to everyone's surprise. She talked about Haruhi liking her then dragged her away. I found it rather funny and knew it was ok not to intervene. Tamaki did that for me.

_I wonder if he still wants Haruhi to have female companions other than myself?_


	5. Episode 5

I overheard the twins saying something about playing the which one is Hikaru game. Their clients obviously loved it. My days in the Host Club had grown into a mutual understanding that I'd be there, but wasn't an official member of the club nor was I a fan. The girls didn't seem to pay me any attention thankfully. I was drawn back out of my thoughts as Haruhi walked by them claiming, "That's the dumbest game I've ever heard of."

I smiled knowingly at her. She was both very observant and yet completely oblivious when it came to herself. After spending so much time daily with those two I knew she'd sooner or later figure them out. As for myself, I only saw them during club time or events. But it came easily enough for me to pick them apart. After all no two sports are exactly identical and neither are people. The slight details help in seeing those differences.

_Hmm, I wonder how this is going to go. Might as well sit and watch._ I heard someone storming toward the twins and could only surmise it to be Tamaki. He was ranting as usual, but I never paid him any mind. But this time it involved Haruhi and a picture of her on the website. I decided I might as well hop up and figure out why he was so upset. Thankfully the girls let me through easily and I saw her picture was photo-shopped to look like a shirtless guy. I had to hold in my laughter knowing now wasn't the time.

But then my tiny smile fell off my face. I saw a picture of me on the website. I looked over at Kyoya as I saw him typing away. I made my way over to him and asked, "Kyoya what's my picture doing on the Host Club's site?"

Takashi was standing behind some of the girls holding up Honey so he could see the picture of Haruhi. Then Honey saw my picture and pointed it out to Takashi. He nodded as the girls around the laptop cooed at how cute I looked with a softball uniform on as I smiled cleaning the bat in my hand.

He adjusted his glasses and calmly stated, "Simple, you're Haruhi's older sister figure so the girls love you from afar and wanted to know more about you so the twins put your profile online as well."

"Wait, you mean there's more than just my picture?" I stammered.

"Yes, it has your profile like the rest of the hosts."

"But I'm not a host!" I slightly raised my voice showing my annoyance.

I was brought back by Haruhi stating to the twins to stop making weird pictures of her. I smiled when she included me shortly after. "And no more using Ayako on the club's website, it's bad enough I'm here, you leave her out of it."

I hugged her gently around the shoulders. "Thanks Haruhi, but honestly I can take care of myself. I'm here to look after you remember; besides your picture takes precedence over mine."

The girls swooned at my show of affection and Haruhi trying to protect his older sister. We both sighed at the girls but smiled nonetheless. Then Haruhi looked back to the twins. "Just what do you take us for anyways?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're our toys." They stated in unison like usual.

He didn't know why but when the twins called Ayako their toy it got under his skin. Takashi gripped his knees under the table trying to calm down.

Haruhi got upset while I just shrugged them off. I knew they wanted us to rise to their bait. Haruhi did, but I just stayed close in case she needed me. Thankfully, someone interrupted their small spat. This guy dressed all in black came out of nowhere. He looked kinda creepy, but I figured he meant to. _I wonder who he is. Where did this guy come from? And I wonder if it's all an act._

I came back when Tamaki was explaining the guy, whose name was Nekozawa and that he could curse you using his doll. I whispered under my breath, "I doubt he's that bad. Tamaki's probably overreacting like usual."

Then the twins used a flashlight on the poor guy who then ran away screaming. "Well that was a bit much." I sighed.

I felt Takashi standing close by and heard his grunt in response to my statement. Then the twins got my attention again by asking Haruhi if they could see her place. I laughed softly into my hand picturing how Ranka would react to the hosts. I failed to notice Takashi's blush. "Well, this is going to be interesting."

I looked up at Takashi and asked, "How do you think they'll get Haruhi to submit?"

He shrugged and made his way back toward Honey. I smiled at both boys. True, we were in the same class and were kinda close, but I made sure to keep my distance from most of the boys here. I didn't want to make enemies of any of these girls or their families. And besides, it wouldn't do for a commoner like me to fall for someone of their standing. It would never work. I knew that I had a minor crush on Takashi, but was trying very hard for it not to go anywhere.

The twins tried betting Haruhi couldn't tell them apart. I made my way toward them and whispered so they could hear. "I wouldn't do that boys."

They glanced at me over their shoulders, but continued on anyways. _Well, I tried to warn them._

They proceeded anyway and Haruhi guessed right. They tried to fool her saying she was wrong. But I saw her gentle smile and knew she was going to say she was right. I hugged her around the neck and said, "See, I told you guys not to try that game with her. She's not the only one who can tell you guys apart." I giggled at their expressions.

A couple girls walked up to us and asked how we could tell them apart. I let Haruhi state her reasons. I smiled when it was my turn, tilting my head to the side. "Well, it's a bit different for me. You see, since I play so many sports I notice the smallest details and even when two sports look exactly the same they're totally different. It's the same with people."

I noticed the girls blushed when both Haruhi and I were explaining our views. It made me seriously wonder what was up with the people attending here.

Then the twins began arguing with each other. It was rather odd to witness. Then Tamaki had to interject himself into the fight. I swore he always had to be the center of attention. Renge popped up out of the floor suddenly on a revolving platform. I tuned her out much like I tuned out Tamaki. The twins demanded more attention from anyone at the moment with their growing feud.

The next day was even worse apparently. Haruhi made it a point between classes to find me. I could tell she was exasperated with the twins. I knew she needed me because she asked for me to go to the lunchroom with her which neither of us ever did. We usually stayed in our room and ate our bento boxes in peace.

When the bell rang signaling lunch I grabbed my bento and walked to the lunchroom. I walked in right behind Takashi, Honey, Kyoya, and Tamaki. Since the twins and Haruhi were already in the lunchroom. I was hidden behind Takashi though since I didn't want the girls to get the wrong impression. I wiggled around the boys and walked toward where Haruhi said she'd be sitting. I sat down away from the chaos, but was followed by Hikaru and Haruhi shortly. They were sitting across from me.

I was opening up my bento when Hikaru and Haruhi switched lunches. I smiled knowing she'd find their food delicious and was awarded with her big, happy eyes at the flavor. I smiled gently at her as I started to eat mine.

Tamaki tried to get in on Hikaru's plan with treating Haruhi to lunch and was trying to get her original bento. Kaoru then came and sat on the opposite side of Haruhi and tried to feed her some of his lunch to which Hikaru interfered.

The twins then proceeded to throw things around the room at each other. I saw Honey flying through the items and saw Takashi run in and grab him. I smiled at his concern, but I don't think it was wise of him to get thrown about either.

I grabbed my bento and asked Haruhi, "Want to do what we usually do?"

She nodded and grabbed her bento. We both left the lunchroom and walked outside instead of going into our rooms. "I'm sorry Haruhi. Have they been like that all day? And what's with their hair?"

Sighing she explained everything to me. We sat discussing the twins while eating our bento boxes outside under a tree. "Well hopefully things clear out by club time right?"

We sighed, finished our bentos, and made our way back to our classes to finish the day. As classes wore on I decided if they didn't stop soon I'd intervene. After all, it was disrupting Haruhi's school academics. I hated seeing her like this too.

Club time rolled around and everyone excluding the twins was there. Apparently Kyoya had closed the club for the day. He then did something that ticked me off. He blamed Haruhi and me for the twins' behavior. Since we could tell them apart it was obviously our fault.

I had to refrain from growling out at Kyoya. He would definitely be getting a firm talking to later. Honey came to his rescue though. He stated that this was the twins' first fight.

I could tell Haruhi had made up her mind with this silly fight. I knew that if things hadn't fixed themselves by tomorrow she'd end it.

The next day, I walked into the room as I saw Haruhi run up and hit the twins over the head and began lecturing them. I smiled at her, but noticed things seemed odd. I couldn't put my finger on it though. Then my hunch became a reality. The twins had manipulated Haruhi into getting their way.

I had to stifle a giggle that was bubbling up. I noticed that Takashi was looking at me and I whispered for his ears only. "I was right. They got Haruhi to do what they wanted."

I saw his lips twitch into a small smirk that sent my heart into a sporadic pace. I smiled gently at him hoping I wasn't blushing.

I then shook my head to clear my thoughts and glanced at Haruhi. Shaking my head again at her expression and physical position. "Oh Haruhi, it's not that bad."

"Yes, it is Ayako." She grumbled. I grabbed ahold of her arms and lifted her up smiling gently.

"I'll be there if they come over ok? I promise you won't ever be without me." She nodded still slumped against my shoulder as I hugged her until she could stand on her own.

The next day at the club the twins still had their hair dyed the blue and pink but had switched it. Haruhi commented on it, but thankfully the twins just stared after her.

The twins' world was growing; it now included Haruhi and me. They were no longer alone. I would make sure they were never alone again. I knew what it felt like, and true they had each other to hold on to while I had no one. But I knew it was scary letting someone into your inner circle.

I made it a point to talk to Hikaru and Kaoru once the club was closed. "Hey guys, I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it Ayako-sempai?" Hikaru grumbled.

I laughed at his attitude. "I just wanted to say I'm glad you can now count Haruhi in on your inner circle. And I want you both to know that she's not the only one. You can always talk or count on me too ok?"

They stood there speechless just staring at me. I then heard Haruhi saying she was ready to go. "Well, I gotta go. But seriously, if you ever need me just call."

"Bye Hikaru!" I looked at Hikaru and gave him a hug.

I hugged Kaoru next before I waved as I ran off toward Haruhi. "Bye Kaoru!" I called looking over my shoulder.

They just stared after Ayako as she ran to Haruhi's side smiling. _When did our circle open to these two girls?_ The twins thought.


End file.
